


Charli Hopper

by emaz0225



Series: Charli [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Charli Hopper is 17 year old daughter of Chief Hopper and a step Daughter to Sam Hyland
Series: Charli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742530





	Charli Hopper

**[Charli](https://pin.it/4SHMYdC) Haisley Hopper **

**Age 17**

**Born July 10 1966**

**Parents**

**James Hopper and Malory Hyland nee Danes**

**Step parents**

**Sam Hyland and Diane**

**Part 1**

**I wake up at 4 and I have a shower and I put my hair in a braid and I put on sweats and one of Stiles tees and I go and to my desk and I start on my short story. At 7 I put my shoes on and I start my run and I see Nancy at her window. I run to Denny's and I order my usual breakfast and I pay and eat and then I head back home. I see Sam and I try to shrink away he has been abusing me since I was 15 but mom is blind. He looks at me and says " Mom is taking Stiles out for the night so meet me in the room at 7 o clock." I nod terrified and he says " You will get pregnant because your useless mom can't." I gag and I head to my room when I was 7 mom got pregnant but lost it and lost the ability to have babies after that.**

**At 5 mom and Stiles left and I go to my bathroom and I shave down there and I look at myself in the mirror and I look helpless.**

**at 7**

**I head to the basement and I see the bed and I take off my shear dressing gown and I get on the bed and I see Sam come in and he looks at me and he for once does not have condoms. Sam is a doctor at the engry lab he hand me a glass of Bourbon and he says " Charli Haisley Hopper to you becoming a woman." I take a gulp and I feel the affect of the alcohol and he leans over me and kisses my mouth and he takes of my panties and bra and he kisses my breasts and I feel myself get turned on. I learned it feels better that way and he approves that I am getting wet and he starts to finger me and I see his erection straining in his pants so I flip him over and I straddle his thighs and I Ondo his pants and his dick spring to life and I kitten lick him and he flips us over and he thrusts himself in.**

**10 clock**

**After he has me have my hips elevated in the air for 2 hours I go up to my room and I have a bath and I put my hair in a braid and I grab a sleep dress and I go to bed. Dad won't help me he hasn't been the same since Sarah died.**


End file.
